


【王葉】做愛時癡迷的呻吟

by Zoujinjin



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon), 葉修受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 不知道大家看到了沒....英文真的好難...難到銅魚都發燒了...........





	【王葉】做愛時癡迷的呻吟

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道大家看到了沒....  
> 英文真的好難...  
> 難到銅魚都發燒了...........

＂叶修阿!要好好照顧他阿＂陳果將一個穿睡衣的孩子扔給叶修後就跑了  
看著眼前安靜的孩子，叶修嘆口氣  
老闆娘老愛撿些東西回來，這次竟然帶來了一個孩子  
看起來十幾歲而已  
他都不確定是不是陳果用蠻力把孩子來的了  
而且還交給他?  
要交就交給有母愛的沐橙或是唐柔才對吧？  
葉修看著孩子，小孩也睜著眼睛看他  
＂你叫什麼名子?＂叶修問  
小孩看著叶修，眨了眨眼睛  
＂王傑希＂  
＂好的傑西卡，以後我就負責照顧你了，叫我叶修就好＂叶修看了手錶一眼＂然後現在去睡吧…如果你不嫌棄和我一起...＂  
＂不會嫌棄＂葉修話還沒說完，小孩就笑開了，他打斷叶修的話就爬上叶修的床＂很喜歡和叶修睡＂  
嘴甜的小孩總討人喜歡，叶修也對王傑希印象良好，再交代幾句就去洗澡了  
留下王傑希坐在床上睜著眼，盯著叶修換下的衣服看

洗完澡出來，叶修就看到王傑希端著一杯水走來  
＂洗澡容易喪失水分，要補水＂  
葉修不禁想老闆娘真是好運氣，出去都能帶回來一個那麼孝順的小孩  
稱讚孩子懂事，叶修接過直接灌完  
王傑希眼睛直直看著葉修喝水滾動的喉結，心裡想著明明是男生，為甚麼喉結那麼不明顯  
為甚麼洗澡時皮膚那麼白那麼好看?而且彎腰時屁股那麼翹那麼圓?為甚麼大腿那麼細?  
“呼”葉修呼出一口起，把空杯放到床邊的櫃子上  
王傑希歪頭，眼神微暗

＂唔...嗯…＂輾轉難眠  
叶修壓抑著愈來愈急促的呼吸，臉色潮紅的吐氣  
下面好熱!叶修看一下還在睡的王傑希，還是有些不好意思  
但是慾望囂張的叫囂著，葉修忍不到多久還是伸手握住自己已經挺立的性器，努力的上下擼動  
他發誓這是他一生中打手槍最膽戰心驚的一次了  
＂嗚…啊…為...什麼....＂不知套弄多久，連被子都濕了一片，但叶修還是沒有射出來  
可憐的性器只是直挺挺的站立，不管葉修多努力，最多也只是施捨般留下一點液體然後停住  
濕黏的液體因姿勢流向屁股，讓小洞外沾滿淫液  
性器硬挺的立著，卻沒有射出來的感覺  
叶修被慾望急得眼淚都快掉下，手指胡亂搓弄  
＂叶修＂  
＂!＂  
叶修幾乎要跳起來，他心虛的看著起來的王傑希  
王傑希沒有感覺奇怪，他笑了一聲就用一隻手隔著衣服揉搓眼前人的乳頭  
＂嗯！啊啊別...＂觸電般的錯覺讓叶修弓起身子浪叫著，胸口不自覺的摩擦王傑希的手指  
王傑希單手撐頭，另一隻手捏著葉修的乳頭打轉，還不時抓起乳暈玩弄  
該死!為甚麼這個小屁孩技術那麼好?葉修一邊挺起身體讓乳頭能被王傑希好好照顧到，腦袋一邊胡思亂想  
他從來沒有被人如此愛撫過乳頭，酥麻的感覺讓葉修覺得腦袋裝了糨糊，只想隨著王傑希的動作行動  
＂別動!＂王傑希不知從哪拿出兩個夾子，快速夾住叶修充血突出的紅豆  
還在被愛撫的紅豆沒來的及做準備，就被夾子夾的突出，像要被夾斷似的  
＂好痛!＂葉修吃痛，痛呼了一聲  
＂等等就不痛了＂王傑希掀開被子，鑽到叶修腿間趴下  
褲子在葉修自慰時已退了一半，王傑希不屑的抓住褲子邊緣，一始力就把褲子甩到一邊  
＂...看起來不錯嘛＂他掀開叶修一張一闔的肉洞，才剛碰上邊緣淫水就湧出浸濕他的手指，變得金銀透亮  
看裡面的嫩肉及不可耐的試圖吞吸自己的手指，王傑希滿意的點頭  
＂乖，給你更舒服的＂王傑希舔唇，說完直接吻上去  
他嘴唇微張，含住那微微嘟起的穴肉吸吮舔含，粗糙的舌頭舔上細嫩的肉洞，有力的突破縮緊的腸道  
＂咦！阿...哈阿阿別舔!＂大腿想併攏，但被王傑希兩手壓制，叶修雙手無力的抵著王傑希的腦袋  
小穴已經被完全舔開，現在正被王傑希用手指掰開，讓穴肉露出更多出來  
王傑希賣力的舔弄眼前流水流的歡快的小穴，手指還不停抽插擴張，吸吮著泊泊流出的蜜液  
＂啊啊啊…嗚...好爽...＂口水順著嘴角流下，浸濕了枕頭，葉修喘著氣喃喃自語  
穴裡的水不停大量流出，被王傑希一一舔去  
看葉修騷到忘我的樣子，王傑希將身體靠近了一些，舌頭在穴內搜尋到一個不較起眼的突起，用力舔上  
爽到一半的叶修忽然全身一震，太過的爽感讓他的肚子筋鑾，扭著屁股想逃離作亂的舌頭  
開什麼玩笑!他可是一個男人，怎麼可能因為只被舔那裡而射精!  
王傑希皺眉將叶修的屁股板回來，警告性的在白嫩的臀部給與掌擊  
被一个比自己小的孩子懲罰打屁股，叶修臉都羞紅了  
＂乖一點＂王傑希說完，對準小洞用力一吸  
＂嗚啊啊啊啊！＂前面的性器不經撫摸，只靠王傑希舔弄後穴達到高潮  
顫抖著射精，白濁盡數噴在腹部，叶修兩眼無神的看著天花板  
他不知道到底發生甚麼事，只知道今天他異常的想被人進入操弄，最好是能把他的穴操到合不攏，內穴外翻才好  
＂叶修舒服了，換我了呢…＂王傑希扶著自己腫大的分身，不顧叶修聽到後微小的掙扎，對準濕潤的小穴一舉突破  
完全不像小孩的巨大肉棒突破更深處的腸肉，頂在最裡面  
＂嗯啊！＂叶修驚叫一聲，性器一抖又射出一些液體＂...不行...啊…我受不了＂  
＂叶修，你好棒＂不理叶修反抗，王傑希擺動腰身，大力撞著叶修的敏感點＂嗯…別咬那麼緊＂  
葉修雙手抓著被單，咬齒咬著唇發出幾聲悲鳴  
＂嗚…別動了！＂叶修淚眼汪汪的求饒，他覺得自己快要昏過去了  
＂舒服嗎？我插的你舒服嗎？＂王傑希根本不聽葉修說些甚麼，現在他的目標只有一個  
那就是把眼前這個發騷的騷貨玩壞，玩到穴闔都闔不攏，只能大開開的流出精液  
＂你的小洞一直吸著我不放，有那麼飢渴嗎？叫幾聲好聽的我就滿足你＂葉修搖頭，卻在一次次王傑希用肉棒逼共下崩潰的大吼  
“我想要王傑希的肉棒狠狠插我!阿恩~把我的穴玩壞吧阿阿阿阿!”  
葉修一使力，原本被動的姿勢被轉換。他直起身體坐到王傑希身上，自動的擺動腰身，揉捏自己的乳頭淫叫起來  
王傑希眼神近乎癡迷的看著叶修自動的淫蕩的樣子，雙手像捧著什麼稀釋珍寶樣撫摸他的臉  
＂你夾的我很舒服＂


End file.
